Evacuation is the movement of people from a dangerous place due to the threat or occurrence of a catastrophic event or disaster. Examples are the evacuation from a city due to a hurricane or the evacuation of a region because of a flood.
The expense for a person to evacuate is high and is paid by the person who is evacuating. However, the person may lack the means to pay for lodging, food, and services during an evacuation. Therefore, many people wait as long as possible to evacuate (e.g., they wait until they are highly confident of impact of the disaster) or do not evacuate at all, putting them at increased risk for injury or death.
Additionally, if a user is going to file an insurance claim for reimbursement of expenses incurred during an evacuation, the user retains receipts or other proofs of purchase during the evacuation. The user then provides the receipts and proofs of purchase along with a claim. Such a process is burdensome to the user, especially during an evacuation.